In recent years, there have been prevailed push-type data distribution services that distribute information from servers to terminal devices. Such a service is called a push service, and is a service in which, regardless of the state of the power-on and power-off of a terminal device or the presence or absence of the network connection of the terminal device, when information is distributed from a server to the terminal device, it possible for the terminal device to automatically receive the information.
For example, the number of persons having portable terminal devices such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like has increased. Owing to the prevalence of such portable terminal devices, there have grown risks such as a confidential information leak and the like, associated with the theft or loss of a portable terminal device used for work. In particular, owing to the revision of the Personal Information Protection Law or the like, a corporate risk for the confidential information leak has been further increased. Therefore, there has grown a request that an administrator of the information system of a company manages portable terminal devices used by employees, at any time and from anywhere. Upon receiving such a request, a service has been provided in which it is possible to erase the encryption key of an encrypted hard disk drive (HDD) embedded in a portable terminal device, on the basis of an instruction from a remote location. Accordingly, it may be possible to avoid an information leak from a portable terminal device due to the theft or loss thereof. Such a service as described above is an example of the push service.
In addition, in the case of the portable terminal device, since the portable terminal device is not continuously connected to a network, there has been considered providing a portable terminal device with data due to the push service, using a mobile communication network such as a third Generation (3G) network or the like.
In order to receive such a push service, within the portable terminal device, a remote control communication device is provided that is able to operate independently from the portable terminal device establishing communication with the mobile communication network. An example of such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-165697.